Stand By Me
by jewelesjaywrites
Summary: She was there when they trapped them - and she was there when they decided to kill them. However, Lindsay doesn't believe in the same morals the rest of her group members do. No - she wants to free the prisoners and help them to safety, all the while running away from the people who have helped her stay alive. - HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **She was there when they trapped them - and she was there when they decided to kill them. However, Lindsay doesn't believe in the same morals the rest of her group members do. No - she wants to free the prisoners and help them to safety, all the while running away from the people who have helped her stay alive. Her only question is, will Lindsay be willing to sacrifice everything she's built behind the cages and leave her safe haven, or allow the outsiders to die and become her group's next meal?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show the walking dead, nor do I own the canon characters. However, I do take ownership of my original character, Lindsay Vargas.

* * *

"He just threw the plate down, grabbed his pocket watch and held him at gun point! It was crazy!" Everyone in the group was talking about how the man came in and almost killed one of their own. Savages. Neanderthals. All words used to describe the four outsiders. However, Lindsay Vargas believed otherwise. With the stories traveling throughout the camp, it seemed to the woman the outsiders simply saw them for who they were – monsters. For weeks the Spanish woman wanted to do nothing more than break her group; she knew she was no match by herself. No, instead Lindsay stuck it out and stayed simply for food and protection against the true evil out in the world.

Walkers she wasn't afraid of; walkers she could handle. It was the living that frightened her. At least this group, who willingly took her in, was polite and understood the principle of privacy.

"Did they kill them?" No, Lindsay answered mentally. The brunette knew exactly what they did with the outsiders – they held them captive, as prisoners in the train cargo for food.

The sick and twisted truth wasn't knowledge for everyone. Lindsay, however, proved her loyalty to the group many times – earning her place in the higher ranks. She was there when they lured the outsiders to the back courtyard; she was there when her leader commanded for the 'tough guy' to be killed first.

Finally sick of all the chatter, Lindsay reminded the two watchers of their job. "And that doesn't include talking out of your asses." The two men sent glares toward the female before separating. Thankful for the silence, Lindsay averted the gaze to the cargo. Her and her men were ordered to watch for the prisoners, making sure they didn't escape. As much as Lindsay wanted to do something a little more useful, the woman was grateful for the chance to clear her mind. Almost like out of a book, Lindsay felt a magnetic tug, somewhere inside of her, for the outsiders – like they were meant to be in her camp somehow. This is coming from a woman who believed in nothing more than everything happens for a reason; even that was beginning to falter.

Slightly tilting her head to the cargo, Lindsay let out a strenuous sigh. "Who are you?" she voiced, wanting to know more about these outsiders.

"Did you say something?" Jackson, one of her men, asked the female. Shaking her head to the watchman, Lindsay ordered him to take a brief break. Jackson nodded before taking off toward the front of the building. "Harvey!" The other man slowly made his way to this superior, raising a brow. "There's a steak waiting for the both of us; can you bring me my share and you can take a fifteen as well." Without another word, Harvey walked off to fetch her food. With no one else around, the woman sat on the roof ledge, her legs swinging with the wind. Under different circumstances, the beautiful view of endless tress, birds soaring high overhead and the spotless clear blue skies would have been appreciated a little more. However, the distant moans from approaching walkers and the harsh reality that this was possibly the end stopped any kind of adoration.

"Lindsay." The sudden acknowledgement hadn't startled the girl. She knew it was Harvey coming back with her portion of food. Unlike the others, Lindsay provided her own food – hunting outside of their barriers to find herself dinner whenever possible. There were some days when she'd have to starve, but it was the extent the woman would go to avoid eating the food provided by the group.

Cannibalism was illegal in every country before the world became infested with zombies. A practice frowned upon no matter where anyone went. But in a world where there were no rules and nothing to stop anyone from committing sins, nothing was held back. However Lindsay believed the group should continue raising their numbers to create a better and safer community – the group leader thought otherwise. A group superior or not, Lindsay refused to chow down on her own species; mankind was not supposed to be eaten.

Grabbing the plate offered to her, Lindsay thanked the man before waving him off. "Hey, you okay?" With concern clear in his voice, Lindsay merely nodded and blamed it on 'problems women would understand'. Clearly understanding, Harvey waved goodbye before walking off to eat his portion of food. Standing, the woman watched her man walk out of view and instantly her mind ran. She had approximately fifteen minutes before anyone would be back to check on her. Shouldering her gun, Lindsay began climbing down the roof and onto the flat land, the plate protected in her hands. Reaching the concrete, Lindsay's eyes scanned her surroundings; if she were to get caught doing what she was about to do, she'd end up in the same predicament. Gripping her weapon tightly, Lindsay began moving forward.

Many would follow their gut instincts and turn around like every voice in her mind instructed her to – however Lindsay's heart continued to pull her toward the train cargo. Giving three knocks, Lindsay placed her ear next to the door. Hearing her name from the other side, the woman opened the lock and pushed the door open. Raising her weapon, Lindsay kept an especially close eye on the two men who recently joined the prisoners. "Thanks Lindsay," Glenn praised, taking the plate of meat from the woman.

"We dun wan' yer sloppy secon's." Hearing this, the woman resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she informed the obvious redneck how she was giving up her portion of dinner to feed them.

"Have a little respect for someone who's putting their ass on the line to help you." Sending a glare toward the redneck, Lindsay then moved to look at Glenn. "Same time tomorrow." With a hard pull, Lindsay shut the cargo door shut, double-checking its closure. Quickly and quietly, her legs began walking toward her bunk, the day completely weighing on her.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Frozen where she was, Lindsay turned to find the leader of her group walking toward her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Harvey had brought me my food and as I sat at the ledge, I accidentally dropped it. I'm trying to find it but I'm not having any luck." It almost amazed Lindsay how well she had made up such a story so quick, but she figured that's what improv was. Nodding, the leader understood. "I'm gonna go back to my post."

"Actually Lindsay, I was wondering if I could have a word." It was at that moment when the woman mentally retraced her steps; she did reveal herself?

"Sure, what's up?" The woman swung her rifle over her shoulder, looking up to him. Mentally she prepared herself whatever was coming next. Lindsay never really knew what was gonna come out of the leader's mouth. His body language, tone and facial expressions were never readable.

"You seem distant lately…why?" Such an odd question, Lindsay gave him a look. "I mean, you no longer attend the meetings, you won't eat the food we provide and your limited association with others is noticeable." Placing his hands in his jean pockets, the leader stared. Figuring he was waiting for an answer, Lindsay shrugged. "Are you not happy?"

"Of course I'm happy," Lindsay started. "I'm alive in a zombie infested world – how could I not be happy?" It was unknown even to the woman whether she was being sarcastic or not – however the leader laughed at the statement before flashing a smile. "Look, I know I've been distant but it's because I haven't slept well." The biggest lie of them all: 'I'm tired'. A lie that even in this new world people still used and believed. This wasn't any different for the leader either.

"Well get some rest, okay? We need you in better shape if we're going to have any chance against the outsiders."

"On that topic, what exactly do you plan on doing with them?" Without another word, the man began walking away, his back completely toward her. If there was one thing that bothered Lindsay was the lack of communication in the group; part of the reason why Lindsay wanted to run. But first, free the prisoners.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I appreciate you taking the time to read my newest story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **She was there when they trapped them - and she was there when they decided to kill them. However, Lindsay doesn't believe in the same morals the rest of her group members do. No - she wants to free the prisoners and help them to safety, all the while running away from the people who have helped her stay alive. Her only question is, will Lindsay be willing to sacrifice everything she's built behind the cages and leave her safe haven, or allow the outsiders to die and become her group's next meal?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show the walking dead, nor do I own the canon characters. However, I do take ownership of my original character, Lindsay Vargas.

* * *

That night was a cold one; the full moon shone brightly providing enough illumination for any group member on patrol. It was quite – quite enough to hear a pin drop, and yet Lindsay heard nothing but the loud buzzing in her mind. Weeks have gone by with each night mirroring her situation and sleep was rarely attained. She just could not sleep knowing what the group, who promised her survival, was doing with every prisoner they obtain. It was too barbaric for her liking, and quite frankly she was scared. Frightened if she didn't comply with their demands and wishes, she'd be next.

Sitting up in her bunk, the woman ran her hands down her face. If she didn't know better, Lindsay felt she was going insane. Any person would say she was overreacting and this was a new world – but the real reason she felt crazy were all the voices in her head telling her what to do. The voices caused the woman to shake her head, trying desperately to extract the words.

Pulling her knees to her chest, Lindsay closed her eyes and began humming. "God I'm just like her." And by 'her', Lindsay meant her mother. There was a small fear Lindsay would have the same illness as the woman who birthed her. Schizophrenia was a very dangerous disorder to have and without the proper medication, Lindsay would never be able to make it through the new world. "Don't be ridiculous woman, you're just fine." Letting her legs fall onto the bed, she threw the blankets off from her body. Though warm during the day, Georgia nights in autumn could get a little frigid. Slipping on her work boots, Lindsay snuck out of her room. The hallways were dark and empty – her footsteps echoing through them.

Once Lindsay reached the outside, she felt the rare Georgia breeze hit her light skin. She wrapped her arms around her sweater tighter around her small frame as she made her way to the cargo. Lindsay wasn't stupid, she knew there would be guards watching at almost every entry point; and she knew exactly where each one would be. Fortunately for her, she was a familiar face to all fo them. "Morin' Christopher." With a smiling face, Lindsay greeted the young man, her hand finding his shoulder. It was Lindsay after all who had found Christopher months prior, scared and shaking from the two walkers stumbling toward him. And it was Lindsay who had saved his ass from falling out of a four-story building. He was young and still very naïve; wanted to make good with the leader so he could make a name for himself.

"Technically it's 'night', isn't it ma'am?" he inquired, his thick southern accent ringing away in the woman's ears. Shaking her head in disbelief, Lindsay took a moment to explain how 'a.m.' and 'p.m.' worked. It amazed her how school districts were different in each state, and how others are slower than the rest.

"So technically, it's good morning," Lindsay finished, the urge to roll her eyes hindered by his understanding nod. "Now whaddya say you go inside and get some sleep? I'll take over for you."

"I dunno ma'am, I have strict orders to stay put," Chris voiced, an indecisive expression written on his face.

"Strict orders from the general, correct?" Lindsay asked, her arms folded across her chest. Christopher sighed, and with a smile the woman continued. "I, sir, happy to be the General, so soldier, you may rest." Graciously thanking her, Christopher handed Lindsay his weapon and strolled to his assigned bunk. A feeling of victory filled her soul as her eyes fell upon the cargo. _This is the night_ Lindsay whispered in her mind. There was not a chance she'd continue to stay in the group after the leader had called out her behavior. And there was definitely no way she was going to allow another day pass by when they decided to kill and devour the prisoners. With her own personal weapons hidden in a duffel bag and the exit hole already in the fence. Lindsay moved quickly and silently toward the cargo. Her eyes scanning her surrounds every second that had passed by, there was no one to stop her.

Reaching the cargo, Lindsay took her steps with caution. She knew the others wouldn't be aware of her presence –and the woman didn't want them retaliating. Due to her slight fear of the capability the captors had, Lindsay lightly knocked, indicating to Glenn it was her. Unlocking the door and opening it, the woman wasn't surprised to see Glenn at the door. "More food? This is new."

"Not food." Lindsay spoke, beckoning them out. "Escape. There's a duffel bag in the hole of that tree by the fence full of my weapons and a hole to get out of here." The rest of the captors came to view, looks of uncertainty. "Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?" Now Lindsay's gaze fell upon Glenn, her eyes pleading. "Now please hurry and go." Without hesitation the other captors began running to their freedom, most of them stopping to say 'thank you' or nodding as a substitution. However Glenn stayed where he was, staring blankly at his savior.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked quietly. As much as Lindsay wanted to break free from the group she was absolutely terrified of, the woman knew once they would realize exactly what happened. The camp was safe – she was respected and slightly feared. Outside of the fence Lindsay was nothing but a woman; a piece of meat, and she knew nothing of the captors and what they were capable of.

"Hey!" Snapping her head to the voice, Lindsay's eyes focused to see Jackson wide-eyed as he stared back at her. _Shit_ Lindsay thought as she quickly took hold of Glenn's arm, pulling him along as she ran as quickly as she could to the fence. "Lindsay what the fuck are you doing?" Hearing Jackson's words hurt – but what hurt the most was knowing she'd be hunted down along with the captors.

Reaching the fence, Lindsay slid right through the hole after pushing Glenn through it. Turning back to look at Jackson, Lindsay felt a slight feeling of freedom as the metal from the fence paralyzed her sight. "Let's go!" Hearing Glenn's voice, Lindsay began following behind him, her legs moving as fast as she possibly can. Eventually the woman had caught up with the two who seemed to be the leaders. Running with them wasn't hard for her at all – in fact the woman made sure she kept in shape for circumstances relating to the one she currently was in. But as she started to slow down, the men did as well. Her breathing quick and her lungs tight, Lindsay looked around to those around her. The trees high above blocked any light that would allow her to get faces.

"So now what?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Thanks for taking the time to read _Stand by Me._ Please review if you're able to and give your comments/thoughts. Thanks again.

Julie Jay xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **She was there when they trapped them - and she was there when they decided to kill them. However, Lindsay doesn't believe in the same morals the rest of her group members do. No - she wants to free the prisoners and help them to safety, all the while running away from the people who have helped her stay alive. Her only question is, will Lindsay be willing to sacrifice everything she's built behind the cages and leave her safe haven, or allow the outsiders to die and become her group's next meal?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show the walking dead, nor do I own the canon characters. However, I do take ownership of my original character, Lindsay Vargas.

* * *

As the rising sun finally decided to show its face across the horizon, Lindsay shielded her eyes with one hand as the other tightly gripped her rifle. After the group of captors began kindly introducing themselves and thanking the woman for setting them free, Lindsay ordered for them to continue walking; it wasn't going to be safe. Once the word got out to the leader and he realized the reality of what Lindsay had done, there would be a search party looking for the group.

Rick walked closely beside Lindsay, keeping his eyes peeled around them while Daryl stayed behind and watched their surroundings there. The rest of the group kept close in between – weapons at the ready and their focus only on one thing; survival. No words were spoken since the introductions, and frankly Lindsay liked it that way. The less noise they made, the less likely it would be for walkers to be on their asses. However, the woman knew all too well she needed to get to know those around her in order to feel a little safe within them. "What were you before the world failed?" the woman asked lightly, her gaze continuing to stay forward for any signs of movement.

"A sheriff," Rick answered, mimicking her tone. It was then when Lindsay's eyes trailed to look at the man. His overgrown hair waving along with the wind blowing against them. His vibe did give off someone of authority; someone who had power. And though many had that vibe nowadays with everything going on, Rick Grimes had a different way about him. "And you?"

"I was part of the Federal Bureau of Investigations; in their Behavioral Analyst Unit. My team and I were working a case down here in Georgia when zombies began taking over." Again the woman looked forward, stopping in her tracks from hearing twigs snapping in a near distance. As everyone behind her stopped along with, all eyes were to the sound. Nothing. No sign of any life coming their way; human, undead or animal. Rick, Daryl, Lindsay and Glenn all aimed their weapons; their number one priority all the same. Protection.

"We need ta come up wit' a plan here, Rick," Daryl spoke, his eyes following the trail of the sound. "We can' keep walkin' out here exposed." Lindsay nodded in agreement. However, unfortunately for her she hadn't traveled outside the fenced barrier in such a long time she had forgotten what was around. Tapping her chin as her mind buzzed wilding – trying desperately to remember anything that could potentially help them – her eyes widened like a light bulb flickering on.

"There's a house not far from here up on a hill that a couple of my men had raided not too long ago. They spoke about how it seemed untouched from any walkers or any scavengers." Silently Rick and Daryl spoke through their glances. It was definitely a long shot to travel to a house which only claimed to not be poisoned by the world's epidemic. However, it was a long shot they had to take for a temporary safe haven until they could figure out exactly what they were going to do. With a nod, Rick instructed Lindsay to begin walking in the direction.

As they continued to inch closer and closer to the home, the others began to become tired. In the front of the group was Rick and Lindsay, hauling on and motivating the others to continue quickly. "So what exactly prompted you to help us out?" Rick inquired, his gaze on the short woman. This question Lindsay had to speculate on for some time; she wasn't exactly sure what prompted her to help the group. It could have been her instinct to help others that motivated her to get the members out of the cargo – freeing them from an unfortunate fate. Or it could have been her subconscious knowing they would mean her escape from her home. Whatever it was, Lindsay gave the ex-Sheriff and small shrug.

"I guess I still feel like it's my duty to help others," Lindsay finally answered as the small white home came into view. And her men were right; the building looked as if no walker had touched the home. Knowing full well there was nothing in the house; Lindsay kept her trek toward the home, hope slowly fading as her stomach began speaking loudly to her. Holding her stomach in an attempt to quiet it down, the woman received glances from Rick and a few others.

"This house have any food inside?" Rick asked, keeping his gaze upon the house they'd call home for a few days.

"Honestly I'm not sure; but I do know the men who talked about raiding this house are highly skilled in tearing a place apart for everything and anything they could possibly use." The more she spoke the less she fell in a small sadness; the home would be a disaster once they entered. "Look I don't know how well this place is gonna look after the men raided it, but I do know that it'll be sufficient for what we need right now."

Finally reaching the home, Rick, Daryl and Glenn agreed to clear the house before anyone else enters. Lindsay nodded in agreement as she stood behind the rest of the group – Maggie joining her – as they looked out into the wilderness, protecting the group with their guns. Lindsay's eyes began tearing up – something that happened on occasion. Knowing full well she was alive in a world where the living were limited and unfortunate events happened always caused Lindsay to become thankful and emotional; even when she trained herself to detach herself.

"Beth?" Turning to look, Lindsay saw the face of a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes; her petite body engulfed in the arms of Daryl Dixon. Maggie's head snapped to the house as well, her legs moving quickly to the female. As if she instantly turned into the green Hulk, Maggie pushed Daryl off the blonde and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so happy you're still alive." The rest of the group huddled around the female leaving Lindsay on her own outside the home. As much as Lindsay knew she should probably follow the rest of her fellow members, the woman stayed behind. In all honestly Lindsay wasn't one to follow the crowd or place herself in a situation where she'd be closely around others. All her life she was rather reclusive; no many friends and no family to really help her with anything she had went through. Averting her gaze to their surroundings, Lindsay kept watch.

"The house is clear – you're welcome to come in." Rick's voice rang through her ears, knocking her thoughts back into her head. Briefly looking up to the man, Lindsay nodded in understanding before happily keeping her post outside the home. "Okay, I'll stay out here with you then." Her sigh was very audible to Rick's ears, his patience growing thin with her attitude. "Don't you want to rest?"

"No, I want to keep a look out and make sure we weren't following. Any evidence of weakness on our part and they'll attack instantly without notice." Pointing her rifle toward the sky, the woman positioned herself toward Rick – as if they were equals. "I've been around these people for months; I know how they attack and I know how they prey on the weak. I'm not about to risk everything I have given up for us to get caught."

"Okay, and what exactly did you give up for us?" he challenged, his arms folding across his chest.

"Safety and respect. I was the leader of the watchmen because of my previous skills and my knowledge. If they find me, they'll torture me before eating me like they did the rest of my people."

Rick's gaze kept on the woman – her words slowly sinking in; whoever these people were are worse than the Governor. It'll take a lot more to destroy their camp than it did before.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Thanks for taking the time to read _Stand by Me._ Please review if you're able to and give your comments/thoughts. Thanks again.

Julie Jay xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **She was there when they trapped them - and she was there when they decided to kill them. However, Lindsay doesn't believe in the same morals the rest of her group members do. No - she wants to free the prisoners and help them to safety, all the while running away from the people who have helped her stay alive. Her only question is, will Lindsay be willing to sacrifice everything she's built behind the cages and leave her safe haven, or allow the outsiders to die and become her group's next meal?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show the walking dead, nor do I own the canon characters. However, I do take ownership of my original character, Lindsay Vargas.

* * *

As everyone began to settle into the home, picking spots to lie down and sleep in peace, Lindsay continued keeping her spot outside the building. The sun was beginning to set – the sky becoming a beautiful shade of dark blues and purples. Sitting on the front porch, Lindsay's trusted rifle leaned against her slightly spread legs, her eyes to the darkening sky. Birds flew overhead, their song echoing melodically through the air. With a small smile forming among her lips, Lindsay was unaware of the pair of light blue eyes closely watching her.

Daryl had walked out from the back of the home, scaling the perimeter; making sure he knew all entry and exit points in case of an unfortunate and inevitable situation. It wasn't until he rounded to the front of the house when he noticed the group's savior sitting by the door, her attention fully onto the sky. Following her gaze toward the horizon, the redneck noticed the winged animals soaring overhead. Averting his gaze back to the woman, Daryl then realized she wasn't the type of person he thought she was. At their first meeting, Lindsay seemed to have been the type of woman that believed in 'every man for himself'. But instead, as he slowly began to inch his way toward her, Daryl's mind quickly changed as Lindsay's expression seemed innocent and gentle.

"You could freak a girl out by staring like that." Her acknowledgement caused Daryl to slightly jump, his eyes rolling at himself. His legs carried him toward Lindsay as his crossbow swung over his shoulder. At the ground was where he stared as he made his way closer to the woman; Lindsay moving just enough for Daryl to have a seat. Choosing to stay standing, Daryl leaned against the post. "What exactly are you doing anyway?"

"Jus' checkin' 'round the area…makin' sure ah know where to escape if walkers come." It was his choice to look out to the horizon again, and not to the woman. It had been years – felt like decades – since Daryl was ever intimidated by a female. However, the weird power the new face had over him was astounding. And unfortunately for him, Lindsay could easily read his emotions. With a puzzled stare, the woman glanced up at the redneck, quickly looking over his feature; what she could see. His body was slouched, like he was a child in trouble. His head hung low with his hair covering his face – making Daryl seem unapproachable. And his hand – his hand was stuffed deep inside his jean pocket; hiding his clutched fist.

"And?" Lindsay inquired, her eyes meeting up with his. Daryl raised a brow, questioning what her question entitled. "What are the escape routes if we were to be overcome with walkers?" she finished. As Daryl spoke, pointing out exactly all where he had investigated, Lindsay watched his facial expressions. It had been a very long time since the woman was able to use her true power – the power to analyze humans, reading their body language and create a profile for each. Lindsay had been trapped with her last group for so long every day started to become a chore – a routine of sorts that simply did not fulfill Lindsay's desire to continue living. And now, it seemed Lindsay was starting to gain hope again. Gain some kind of knowledge that were really were good people out in the dead infested world.

"Do yah wanna check 'em out?" Giving the man a nod, Lindsay took his hand as she lifted herself to her feet. A gentleman – chivalry. Something that was completely destroyed by a few men in her own life before the world decided to take a dump. Releasing an appreciative smile, Lindsay pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear as she began following close behind him. "The first one is right over there, a window in the basement in case we get caught down there."

"What if there are walkers outside around this area that block us from escaping?" the woman inquired, her efforts not to demean his plans. "Not trying to shit on your idea, but you always have to think of every possible outcome in this day and age." Daryl, however, immediately became defensive – something he made quite obvious when he took a few steps away from the woman, letting out an irritated sigh. This Lindsay was still used to; the irritation from men whenever she'd prove to them she was smarter.

"Guess it was somethin' ah hadn't thought about." Daryl ran his hand down his face, another sigh hidden beneath the wind.

"It's a good idea though," Lindsay spoke, her words reassuring. "Just need to come up with a way to protect ourselves if that happens and we're going to be okay. Besides, that's if worse comes to worse." Continuing the trek around the house, Rick came into view – his expression unfathomably worried. But once his eyes brushed by them, he's tension released.

"I was hoping nothing bad happened to the both of you." Giving him a light smile, Lindsay shrugged and shook her head. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Showin' Lindsay some ideas ah have on protectin' us in here." Lindsay guessed it had taken a while for Daryl to even be friends with Rick, let alone answer the question first. In her mind, Lindsay already knew from profiling Daryl he had a terrible upbringing; answering any question as quickly as he did is a big improvement for the two men. "Whaddya need?"

"I wanted to talk to Lindsay – alone – if that's okay." Daryl moved his blue eyes between Rick and the woman before giving an obligatory nod. Watching the redneck walk out of view, Lindsay asked Rick what he needed from her. "It's not what I need from you, it's what the group needs from you."

"And what is that exactly?" she asked, her arms folding across her chest.

"To help us kill your last group."

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

It took quite a lot of convincing from Rick, but finally as the sun had long set beneath the Earth's horizon, Lindsay agreed to sleep on the thought. It was then when Lindsay finally entered the house. The smell of moth balls and dirt were evident in the cool air. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her eyes fell upon the sleeping group members huddled in the living area. Glenn had his arms wrapped around Maggie's small body while Maggie lightly hummed to whom Lindsay assumed was Beth. The others slept side by side, keeping each other warm with the leftover pillows and blankets the home provided.

And while Lindsay slowly walked through the one story home, she made her way to the back of the home. In the bathroom is where the woman found herself – alone. Closing the door behind her, and pulling the blinds up, the moon provided Lindsay enough lamination for her to sit on the ledge of the tub. Her head fell forward landing in her hands. If there was only one thing Lindsay wanted the most was her safety; there was no use in wishing and wanting her old life back. However, her safety meant having to do things she wasn't eager to do. Returning to Terminus wasn't big on her to-do list; however Rick did have a point – they wouldn't be safe with it out there. No matter how far they ran, more than likely they'll find them.

But how? Was Lindsay going to help Rick and the others win over the talented gunman at Terminus? Gunman that she, herself, had taught how to shoot a rifle. If there was any way they were going to win over Terminus' power – they were going to have to use a weapon, one that they ran from every day. _Walkers._

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Thanks for taking the time to read _Stand by Me._ Please review if you're able to and give your comments/thoughts. Thanks again.

Julie Jay xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **She was there when they trapped them - and she was there when they decided to kill them. However, Lindsay doesn't believe in the same morals the rest of her group members do. No - she wants to free the prisoners and help them to safety, all the while running away from the people who have helped her stay alive. Her only question is, will Lindsay be willing to sacrifice everything she's built behind the cages and leave her safe haven, or allow the outsiders to die and become her group's next meal?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show the walking dead, nor do I own the canon characters. However, I do take ownership of my original character, Lindsay Vargas.

* * *

It felt like hours as Lindsay continued frozen in the bathroom. Her eyes were glued ahead of her as her thoughts buzzed wildly throughout her mind. From one subject to another, Lindsay couldn't concentrate her thoughts on just one. _You're going to die now_. Her thoughts began to taunt her – patronizing for becoming a traitor to those who helped her. And yet, as her thoughts continued to holler, her heart told her something else. It was her heart Lindsay had followed and listened to when she made her way to free the group in the cargo prison. It was always the one thing she knew to listen to. Bus as the voices in her head slowly began to become louder, it was starting to become hard to establish which voice belonged with which.

Her thoughts were silenced as she hurts a few light knocks on the bathroom door. It was then when the woman realized her cheeks were stained with tears. Quickly wiping them, Lindsay stood to her feet, quietly opening the door to Daryl's bright blue eyes. Raising a brow, Lindsay inquired about his presence. "Ah – uh – just needed sum time away but ah didn't know if anyone was in here." It was evident Daryl was able to see from the small lightly lit room Lindsay had been crying, and immediately Daryl raised a brow. "You okay?"

"Uh-yeah," the woman answered quickly, averting her gaze down to the ground. "I just had to…uh…" Lindsay quieted – knowing Daryl wouldn't believe a word she said if she lied. Most of the time, in the old world, when someone asked if another was okay, or how they were doing, they never really wanted to know. Now, reading Daryl, Lindsay knew he truly was interested. "I honestly don't know; just lost in my own head I guess." Pushing aside the man, Lindsay began making her way through the back door. Something about the outside made her feel better instead of being locked within four walls to which she had no knowledge on what was happening.

In Terminus, things were different; there was a large fence barricading the small civilization inside – keeping the walkers out. But this small house on a hill had nothing. No defenses against the undead to keep them safe. Lindsay felt being outside and watching the impending doom would give her the advantage of helping the others make a get-a-way.

It was also the outside that brought her joy. Before the world became infested, Lindsay could always be found outside. Whether it was jogging with her dogs, hiking with her friends, camping with her family – even hunting and fishing. The outdoors was her sanctuary. And this was something that Daryl could easily sense from the female since he felt the same way. Following close behind her, the man watched as her eyes closed tightly, her nose taking in the fresh air. "You an outdoor girl?"

Nodding her head, Lindsay's brown eyes were revealed, straight forward as she walked around to the front of the home. There on the porch stood Rick, his body leaning against the wall. Rick's eyes met hers, a puzzled look.

"Shouldn't y'all be sleeping – getting some rest for the mornin'?" Rick's fingers tapped lightly against his jeans; even in the dark it was obvious to see those jeans were dirty. Pushing himself from the house, Rick slowly began walking toward the two, keeping to the porch. "Did you decide on your answer, Vargas?"

Raising a brow, Lindsay kept her gaze on Rick as her head slightly tilted. Last names usually meant there was something wrong or the opposite person had an agenda against the named. With this in mind, Lindsay wondered exactly what she had done to deserve the last name treatment. Giving Rick a shrugged, Lindsay shook her head before stating she still hasn't made up her mind. "Let me just inform you that this group – it's very hard to kill us. I can assure you we will win this one."

"It's not whether or not I think you can't win against Terminus," Lindsay started, thanking whatever gods were out there Rick wasn't her old boss – the human lie detector. "It's if I want to join you and what are we going to do, exactly, to defeat them. You don't know them like I do Rick – you didn't spend months with them, training their guards how to shoot because you're the only one that was a good shot. You weren't there witnessing everything they've done and everything the group before them did as well." Lindsay had peaked Rick's interest, especially upon the mention of another group. Unfortunately for him, that was something Lindsay was going to continue to keep to herself. "And don't bother asking about the other group – that's horrors I will not speak about."

It didn't take a genius to know what the woman was talking about – at least what she was mentioning. Daryl knew perfectly as soon as she spoke and Rick's tell were his eyes falling onto the ground. The ex-sheriff mentally promised himself to not press the woman on the matter, but there was one thing he needed; information on how to take down Terminus. "I promise I won't ask about anything else but information on Terminus." Rick held his hands up – the universal sign of defeat. This slightly comforted Lindsay as she and Daryl walked to the stairs.

"Honestly Rick, I don't see any other way in defeating Terminus besides pushing a herd of walkers through there. And even then, I trained those men myself; they're amazing shots because of countless hours training and learning. I'm not sure how else you're going to take them down without walkers as an advantage."

_**-X- -X- -X-**_

Her eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays brightly pushed through the white curtains. A hand ran down her face as she pushed herself off the floor, her eyes adjusting to the new light. That previous night, Lindsay, Rick, and Daryl had a conversation about possibly rounding up as many walkers as they could in order to take down Terminus. But how many was that going to take? And where exactly were they going to store that many walkers without the possibility of them striking back and their plan demolished? Getting to her feet, Lindsay's eyes shifted to look outside the window. A green corrupted paradise awaited them; a new day.

Taking the few steps she had to the window, her fingers reached the latch, opening it. A breeze of fresh air hit her face, blowing her brown hair behind her shoulders. Taking in the air, a small smile formed along her lips – a smile of appreciate for the green world she was still blessed with.

"Mornin'." Turning, Lindsay spotted Glenn leaning against the door frame, smiling to her. Nodding, the woman began walking toward him, her hands in her pockets. "I hear you have a plan to defeat Terminus; want to share that?"

"There will be a meeting soon about it; stay tuned and you'll find out."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Thanks for taking the time to read _Stand by Me._ Please review if you're able to and give your comments/thoughts. Thanks again.

Julie Jay xo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **She was there when they trapped them - and she was there when they decided to kill them. However, Lindsay doesn't believe in the same morals the rest of her group members do. No - she wants to free the prisoners and help them to safety, all the while running away from the people who have helped her stay alive. Her only question is, will Lindsay be willing to sacrifice everything she's built behind the cages and leave her safe haven, or allow the outsiders to die and become her group's next meal?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show the walking dead, nor do I own the canon characters. However, I do take ownership of my original character, Lindsay Vargas.

* * *

After all the morning chatter and jitters, Rick Grimes had rounded up everyone in the group into the living area. Many of the group members sat on the couches and the seats available at their disposal while the 'leaders' stood, looking down to the others. Daryl stood a little ways back, leaning against the wall as his teeth trimmed his growing fingernails. Lindsay stood by the long couch, her arms folded across her chest – her breathing heavily as Rick stared at her. His eyes burning a hole into her flesh didn't help how nervous she was about the news he would bring to the group.

Lindsay and Rick had argued that previous night about the plan; Rick thinking it would work perfectly while Lindsay doubted every aspect of it. Unfortunately Rick had advance negotiating skills and the woman gave in wanting nothing more but to help protect her current group members from Rick's awful mistake. How could a leader be so dumb? Letting out a strenuous sigh, Lindsay huffed as she balanced her weight on one leg. "We called everyone here this morning to speak about a potential idea that Rick has brought to my attention on how to take down Terminus." As much as the woman hated to repeat the horrible idea and allow Rick to be satisfied with their approval, Lindsay knew there wasn't going to be another fight about this.

"Not potential – it's a good idea on how to defeat them and possibly take over their home." Her eyes bore into Rick; his true goal coming to the surface. Raising a brow, the woman continued staring at him while Daryl mimicked her actions. "We need a safe place to be – a safe place to live where there is no fear Walkers will infiltrate because they won't … because they can't." Clearing her throat, Lindsay then rubbed the back of her neck looking away from the group. Rick rolled his eyes at her actions, immediately annoyed. "It will be dangerous but it's a sure fire for defeat."

"Dangerous? You're putting everyone here in this house in danger. There is absolutely no way –"

"We're going to do what Hershel and his family had previously done at his own home; dig a very deep hole, lure the Walkers down the hole and keep them there until we have enough to take down Terminus." The group all stared at Rick – not able to believe the plan he had. Lindsay's eyes swept the group, analyzing their expressions. Some were beginning to mentally agree with Rick but all members had looks of doubt.

"And where, pre-say, are we going to dig the hole to keep all the Walkers?" Glenn inquired, inching forward in his seat.

"In the basement of this house," Rick answered. The group members all began speaking at the same time – their chatter molding together and the meaning lost within each other. Holding up his hands, they all quieted. "I know it sounds dangerous and like a suicide mission – but where else are we going to keep them? And if anyone else has a better idea on defeating Terminus, I would be happy to suggestions." The members stayed quiet, all keeping their gazes away from one another. Even Lindsay kept her mouth quiet as she wasn't sure either on how to defeat them but simply running as for as they can. "I'll take your silence as a no." And with that, Rick decided he no longer wanted to have a group discussion. Looking to Lindsay and Daryl, he beckoned for them to join him in the next room. Daryl began walking over to the leader of the group; however the woman stood frozen where she was. That moment struck a nerve for her; she had been ordered around at Terminus, why would she allow herself to be bullied again with this small group? As her thoughts began to convince her on this matter, Daryl stopped in front of her, raising a brow.

"Ya comin'?" Raising her gaze to meet his, Lindsay shook her head.

"No, tell mister big boss he can think of the next step on his own. I'm not going to be used as a puppet." Folding her arms across her chest, the woman stood her ground, not daring to move and show an ounce of weakness. Passed Daryl, Lindsay could see Glenn showing a bit of fright. It was understandable; Rick was the kind of person that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, and this Lindsay had learned very quickly. But what they didn't know about Lindsay was her ability to stand up for herself as well; to protect and take care of herself no matter the cost.

Daryl rolled his eyes in defeat before continuing his way over to his friend. As he walked, Lindsay then made her way over to the rest of the group members, her thoughts running wildly. "Maggie, Rick had mentioned your family had done something like this before; how safe do you think we'd be if we did the same here in the basement?" Since the woman was a rational person, she decided she would investigate a little more into the idea before fully accepting it.

"Well, I mean we had them locked in a large barn. We fed them with chickens so they wouldn't get too hungry and try to break out." Biting the inside of her lip, Lindsay nodded as the woman spoke. As much as Lindsay didn't want to give in, she knew there was no way Rick would take back his idea.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to lure Walkers here, let alone trapping them in the basement of this house with us up here." A few of the group members nodded their heads in agreement, everyone in the room analyzing the situation a little more. "If we do this, there's gonna have to be more of us on watch; more of us awake at all hours of the day to watch the Walkers in the basement and to watch the perimeter of the house."

_**-X -X- -X-**_

Though the morning had looked to have promised a beautiful day – clouds had quickly blocked the once blue sky. The air slowly began to feel cool; the leaves of the trees turning upside down. From past experiences Lindsay knew what this meant and she saw it as fitting with the way she felt. The woman took her claimed stop on the steps of the porch, her trusty rifle sitting in between her legs. With one hand, the woman held herself up as her body leaned backward while the other played with the strap on her gun. And though her eyes peered forward, they had a glossy look to them as her mind wandered to different alternate universes where Rick's plan would fail in every single one.

"Are you really going to let him lead this new group into suicide? I mean come on; it's like the Johnstown Massacre all over again – only this time it's with zombies." Closing her eyes, Lindsay allowed her head to fall on her knee. The voice began laughing at her action, amused by it. "Oh come on, stop ignoring me." Rolling her eyes, Lindsay rose to her feet, rifle in hand, and began walking the perimeter. "Lindsay, I demand you talk to me at once…I'm not kidding…Lindsay Elizabeth Marie Vargas you answer me this instance! Lindsay!"

"Stop it!" The woman quickly turned on her heel, raising her rifle and using the handle to hit the person behind her. However as her eyes focused after traveling to the ground, Lindsay realized Daryl was lying in pain, holding his bloodied nose. "Oh my gosh Daryl, I'm so sorry," the woman pleaded, kneeling down to help him. Daryl moved away from her touch, scrambling to his feet as he proclaimed profanities at the woman. "I didn't mean to Daryl, I'm sorry."

"Tha hell is wrong wit' ya?" he yelled, pulling his hands from his bleeding nose, assessing the damage. Wincing from the pain, Daryl placed his hands where they were, looking down to Lindsay who stayed on the ground, her eyes beginning to fill with liquid. "I'm tha one wit' tha bloody nose an' yer tha one cryin'? Fuck's wrong wit' you?"

"I'm going crazy," Lindsay finally admitted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Thanks for taking the time to read _Stand by Me._ Please review if you're able to and give your comments/thoughts. Thanks again.

Jules Jay xo


End file.
